


AU Biography for Sam Winchester

by YoonMinKook



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook





	AU Biography for Sam Winchester

Sam Winchester: Hunter who drinks demon blood and is part werewolf...

Here's the backstory of how Sam became a werewolf:

During an encounter with an alpha werewolf, Sam was bitten and his brother Dean, being the oldest, felt responsible for what happened. The oldest Winchester was unable to kill his own brother; afterall who else could he go after those "evil sons of bitches" with and he'd enjoy their company the same as Sam...but enough of what we already know between the brothers..

On the night of his first transformation, Sam lost control of himself while on a hunt. The next morning he woke up with a stranger's blood on his hands. And from that point on, he decided to run away from Dean and Castiel, he couldn't risk hurting his own brother or the angel, of whom he thought didn't particularly like him anyway...

After many months avoiding contact with his brother, Sam was learning how to control the monster inside him. Though one night as he was out hunting a pack of rogue werewolves he ended up getting shot by a fellow hunter who mistook him for one of the others.

In desperate need for help, he reached out to the one person, or angel rather, he'd sworn to never contact again, Castiel. He was surprised the angel responded so soon, but he was also relieved. For if it wasn't for Cas, Sam wouldn't even be alive. As he healed, he begged the angel not to leave his side and was grateful when he gave his word that he wouldn't. Not to mention, the longer he spent time with Castiel, he began to developed feelings for him which he would never regret for as long as he lived, but that's another story...

Back on track to Sammy the werewolf, did I mention, he also happens to be a blood junkie...and not for just any blood, but that of demons. This makes him not only a werewolf, but a demonic one at that. And until recently he's been keeping this information from everyone which is about to lead him into deep trouble with the only two people he loves.

Another thing about Sam being a werewolf... DO NOT under any circumstances let him be outside during the full moon. In fact don't even let him near a window or it will drive him stir crazy and put him in full on attack mode as the moon turns him completely wild and he doesn't sense friend from foe.

However as long as he is kept contained, preferably in some sort of panic room, he will be perfectly calm towards certain people, so far the only ones being Dean or Cas if either are stubborn enough to lock themselves in the room with him.

Any other night, or during the day, Sam can very well control his werewolf side. Though get despises having to turn to it in hunts. The only exception to this rule is if he gets pissed off. In which case, you'll know because his eyes will turn black as a starless night. And if you are the reason he's pissed, you had better steer clear away until he's calmed down again.

One last thing, Sam rarely holds grudges, but he does have one for the werewolf who bit him. And he hopes to find the son of a bitch one day and kill him in hope if ridding himself of the "werewolf curse"

Minor details:  
-When Sam is in full wolf form, he has the most beautiful greyish almost light brown fur and gorgeous green eyes. (Unless pissed or in wild mode in which they will be the black color as mentioned earlier).  
-Sam has moved into the Bunker and shares a room with Castiel and he and Dean are back on speaking terms.


End file.
